memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
--Tobi72 09:48, 3. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Ziate hallo, vieleicht weisst du warum das -Tag seit heute morgen nichtmehr als HTML ausgegeben wird. eine Diskussion zu dem thema findest du hier. lgShisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:21, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Das hängt vermutlich mit der Umstellung auf MediaWiki 1.12 zusammen (naja, habt ihr ja selbst rausgefunden...). Ist in Arbeit. --Avatar 13:03, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::danke für die rasche antwort. ich hatte mich nur gefragt ob dies eine gewollte änderung ist oder ein fehler. du weisst nichts darüber?-Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:11, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Auf Anhieb nicht. Ich hab mal einen MediaWiki Developer gefragt, aber der ist wohl noch in der Mittagspause. --Avatar 13:19, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Erledigt, siehe Ursprungsdisku. --Avatar 15:15, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::danke :). es war also beabsichtig die q-tags rauszuschmeißen ja? gibts denn eine alternative?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:16, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ja, das war von den MediaWiki-Developern durchaus beabsichtigt - warum? Das wissen nur die MediaWiki-Gurus :-). Die Alternative für Zitate sollte Cite, bzw. Blockquote sein. Durch eine CSS-Änderung müsste man auch noch automatisch Anführungszeichen dazubasteln können. --Avatar 15:28, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) SVG achja, und weist du warum dieses svg Bild:Föderationsraum Sternenkarte.svg nicht gerendert werden kann?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:41, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Auch das habe ich an einen Techniker weitergereicht. Mehr Infos dazu gibts, sobald ich eine Rückmeldung habe. --Avatar 13:03, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Das Bild ist entweder kaputt oder zu groß für rsvg. Problem noch nicht gelöst. --Avatar 15:15, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Scheint eher ein Problem mit dem Umlaut zu sein: Bild:Foederationsraum Sternenkarte test.svg --Avatar 15:43, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Versionsproblem von rsvg. Bitte momentan (oder gibt es noch mehr Fälle?) Umlaute vermeiden. In Zukunft wird dann aber auf die aktuelle Version upgedatet, mit der es gehen sollte. --Avatar 15:45, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::so, habe das bild nun unter einem passenderen namen hochgeladen der zufälligerweise auch keine umlaute enthält Bild:Die erforschte Galaxis.svg. leider funktioniert das ganze immernochnicht obwohl jetzt sogar eine fehlermeldung ausgegeben wird, aus der ich allerdings nicht ganz schlau werde ;) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:19, 19. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::Hm, also bei mir wird es korrekt angezeigt? *grübel* --Avatar 07:33, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::::ja, vergiss es. ich habs gerade nochmal neu hochgeladen, dann kahm wieder eine fehlermeldung aber nach einer weile war das bild korrekt zu sehen. scheinbar brauch er immer eine weile fürs rendern. abre danke lg Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:04, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ich behalts mal im Auge. Vielleicht erledigt sich das ja auch mit der neuen Version. --Avatar 09:38, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::::kuck mal in Föderationsraum ist seit meiner letzten änderung wieder eine fehlermeldung. -Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:50, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Fehler beim Erstellen des Vorschaubildes: (rsvg-convert:13481): libgnomevfs-WARNING **: Unable to create ~/.gnome2 directory: Permission denied No fonts found; this probably means that the fontconfig library is not correctly configured. You may need to edit the fonts.conf configuration file. More information about fontconfig can be found in the fontconfig(3) manual page and on http://fontconfig.org :--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:51, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Na, das ist doch mal ein konkreter Fehler :-). Wir schnellstmöglich gefixt. --Avatar 09:53, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::wunderbar. danke, in zukunft werde ich einfach die fehlermeldungen posten :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:54, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Tu das. Jetzt sollte es endlich funktionieren. --Avatar 14:36, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) 50px 67px 178px 201px ::::funktioniert genauso gut wie früher danke :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:42, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) etc. Hallo, zur zeit funktioniert das abbr-tag ja nicht. ich glaube mediawiki hat es immer ignoriert. währe es möglich es in diesem wiki zu aktivieren? wir benutzen gewisse Abkürzungen häufig und haben sie bereits in vorlagen ausgelagert. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:24, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Na, da lässt sich doch bestimmt was machen. Ich habe eben noch mal mit einem unserer Devs geredet. Codeänderung ist drin, sollte heute noch im Laufe des Tages live gehen und danach sollten die abbr-Tags funktionieren. BTW: Wo ich dich gerade an der Strippe habe. Ich werde einen Tag auf der FedCon XVII sein und wollte einen kleinen MA-Flyer basteln. Hast du Lust dich da mal mit mir etwas drüber zu unterhalten oder dir einen Entwurf anzusehen? --Avatar 10:59, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::sicher, ich habe nur heute keine zeit. wie währe es mit donnerstag?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:58, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Klar. Bis dahin bastel ich mal was zusammen. Ich bin bis Freitag auf der re:publica in Berlin, aber ich hinterlass dir eine Nachricht auf deiner Disku oder so. abbr ist jetzt live. --Avatar 12:08, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::danke :)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:28, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) tut mir leid das ich nicht früher dran gedacht habe: wenn wir schon abbr haben brauchen wir noch viel drigender. leider stimmt die css-formatierung des abbr und des accronym objektes in der man.css nicht. habe ich auf diese datei zugriff? wo?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:06, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ich kümmer mich drum (Flyer braucht noch was, auch wenn es zeitlich drängt). --Avatar 08:47, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC)